Mission Accepted- Defeat the Bug King
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Chains and shackles connected to the walls. Blood smeared and hung in the air. Cackling could be heard echoing off the walls. We stood there; eyes wide from fear and our paws clenched in anger. A monster stood in front of us. But we will not back down. We may be exceeds but we still have the power to save our guild. A Happy X Carla and Natsu X Gray fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fairy Tail fans. I want to welcome you to my first Happy X Carla story. I hope that it turn out alright so go easy on me. Also this will have Gratsu in it since that is my specialty. I will make it light just to make sure it's readable for all. **

**This story is dedicated to Lilitraum **

**I hope that you will read this Lilitraum because I am really sorry for not posting it sooner. Gomenasi!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It started off like any other morning in Magnolia; the suns ray shined throughout the town, birds chirped their beautiful music for all ears to listen and a slight breeze blew across the trees. For Carla she couldn't wait to enjoy it herself as he had just woken up from her joyous slumber. However something puzzled her as she looked around the room.

Where was Wendy and why didn't she wake her up? Carla had a feeling in the pit of her stomach as she got out of her bed and went to dress. Walking over to the closet she picked out her usual attire that consisted of something that seemed similar to a white school uniform shirt; a dark violet skirt and her favorite pink bow as she tied it to the end of her tail.

As she looked in the mirror she smiled to herself. She still had a bad feeling bubbling inside of her but she hoped that Wendy was ok and that she was over-reacting. Another part of her mind was wondering how Happy would react when he saw her today. The blue exceed was always clinging to Carla as if she were fish that was too beautiful to eat but drool over and worship as she were the Messiah that ruled this earth land. Carla didn't mind the affection but brushed it off as if she didn't want anything to do with Happy. She wasn't really used to anyone's affection other than Wendy's so she was still getting used to it.

Deciding that she looked fine; Carla left the room and into the living room. Deciding to head to the guild was Carla's first bet of where Wendy was. Grabbing her bag she walked to the door and made her way out and started towards the guild hall.

While Carla walked she took in her surroundings. She passed by shop after shop with all different things from pastries to magical items. She saw little children running around with parents. This made her walk just a bit faster as she started to miss Wendy. Carla figured that since it was such a nice day that she and Wendy should go out and play for a while. Maybe go to the park and relax.

As she made her way to the front gates of the guild hall she looked up and around; her eyes wide and her heart dropping to her chest.

Everything was destroyed.

Parts of the ceiling hung from inside the guild hall; the door was no longer there. The gates were even smashed into ruble. The sign was in the path way; it was split right down the middle. It looks like this place has been abandoned for decades. It even had spider webs hanging from the sides.

"What on earth happened here?" Carla asked herself. Rushing inside she went to check out the damage and hoping at the same time that Wendy wasn't here when all of this happened. Running down the path she made her way to where the door used to be. As she stopped at the entrance she peeked her head inside. It was just as bad as the outside.

Tables were smashed in half as some were even piles of scrap. Some of the pillars were smashed and holes covered the walls and floor everywhere. Even the second floor was a wreck. Not to mention the stench of booze and sake reached my nose. Looking over at the bar Carla saw that the sake nozzle was stuck so it continued to leak and almost all of the other alcoholic drink bottles were smashed.

Walking inside she made herself cautious of any dangers that could hurt her. Avoiding as much stray wood and glass as she could she looked around at all of the collateral damage. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been another guild hall fight because she knew that even Fairy Tail wasn't this violent.

This was done from an outside source. But who was the question and Carla didn't have the answer to that. But she was sure as hell going to try and figure that out.

As she looked around a door on the other side of the hall opened slowly. The creaking of the door reached Carla's ears as she turned around to find out what it was. As the door opened completely Carla waited anxiously with her paws up in defense.

A blue head popped out from inside the room; the blue exceed looked around before stepping out. Carla sighed in relief and put her paws back to her sides. The blue exceed looked over in Carla's direction and smiled happily.

"Carla; I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried." Happy cried. Happy came over in Carla's direction and stopped in front of her. Happy examined her as much as he could to see if she was hurt. Seeing that she was fine he let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what happened here he-cat?" I asked.

Happy looked around and sighed. "I'm not even really sure myself. Natsu said he was going to ahead to the guild to meet with Lucy because they planned to go on a mission with Gray and Erza. I decided to stay behind and enjoy some fish." He started to daydream about said fish that he had the tendency to scarf down this morning. He then shook his head and continued. "After I finished I decided that it was a good as ever time to meet with Natsu and see if they chose a mission yet. But when I got here I saw it was like this."

"If that's true then that means all of this happened in that short period of time." Carla observed. Carla tapped her chin with my claw to think. But how could something this catastrophic happen and the towns people take no notice to it. It makes no sense. Whoever is behind this is good at what they do. "But how did they manage to cause this much damage in such a small time frame?"

"Not to mention that I can't find any of the others. No one else is here but us Carla." Happy cried.

Carla had figured that Happy would freak out like this. He's almost useless without Natsu around. She needed to snap him out of this.

"I have to agree with you on that. We need to find Wendy and the others." Carla said.

"But I don't even know where we should start. I don't even know who caused this."Happy complained.

"Then we need to start looking for some clues. There has to be something here that can tell us what we're dealing with." Carla said.

Deciding to look around, Carla left Happy's side and went to investigate. She was determined to find anything that would help her find Wendy. She was sure that she was in danger. She knew she should trust her gut and came to the guild hall when the nagging started but she ignored it.

Looking around she searched for anything that could be used as evidence. Searching near scrap; on tables, under tables and even on the floor; Carla couldn't find anything.

"Carla; I found something." Happy shouted to her from across the room.

Carla beamed and raced over to him. She saw him holding a large paper that was rolled up. When she stopped in front him Happy sat down on the floor and unraveled it. When it opened we were met by a few little crawly creatures. Different kinds of bugs ran out from inside the rolled up paper; roaches and spiders alike. Happy shrieked and flew into the air to get away from the bugs. Carla simply rolled my eyes and looked down at the piece of paper. After looking over it she saw that it was a note.

_Fairy Tail Idiots, _

_If there are any of you losers left then I send my most solemn regrets for not capturing you sooner. If you can see the damage around you then you can see that I am a threat to be reckoned with. If you are smart then I suggest you refrain from looking for me. If you do then I can see to it that you will die just like the rest of your pathetic guild. However if you are stupid enough to confront me and even try to defeat me then you can find me at these coordinates._

_Good luck: the Bug King_

Carla clenched her small paws around the paper. How dare he; how dare this bug king kidnap all of the guild mates. Wendy; she prayed for her safety. Her best friend was being held captive by a lunatic just like back in Edolas and this time she failed to save her again. Carla felt completely and utterly useless. She just wanted to hide in the corner and wallow but she knew that she needed to figure out a way to save everyone. And she knew that the only way to do that…is with the help of Happy.

"Carla; what did the note say?" Happy asked. He was cowering in slight fear; Happy was not used to seeing Carla in such a fit of rage. Carla took a deep breath before looking over at Happy.

"Someone named the bug king has come to the guild hall and kidnapped our fellow guild mates. He has called us pathetic and losers. I won't stand for it." Carla clenched her paws again. "If we do not hurry then they will surely die."

"No Natsu." Happy cried.

"Stupid he-cat if we can think of a plan then he won't have to die."Carla shouted.

"But we don't even know where they are Carla. How can we save them?" Happy cried.

That was a good question. We needed to figure out where this big king's location is exactly. We may not have a lot time so we need to figure this out quickly.

Looking back at the letter in her hand Carla looked back at the wording. If she remembered correctly the letter said something about coordinates. Reading the coordinates correctly Carla made out a mental image of a map in her brain and started to think it over.

"He-cat fetch me a piece of paper. I need to write this down." Carla instructed.

Happy didn't respond as he quickly left to find a piece of paper and something to write with. Keeping the mental note in hand Carla made her way over to a table that somehow managed to survive the apocalypse that happened in here. Sitting on top of the wooden table Carla waited for Happy to return with that paper and pencil. After a few moments Happy returned with what he had gathered and gave it to Carla. Carla then began to draw out a map of where she believed this bug king was located.

The coordinates went lower and lower until they finally stopped at an island just outside the southern continent. Carla mentally cursed her luck. The southern continent would take days to get to.

"Carla; this is bad. How are we supposed to get there in time?" Happy asked.

"I don't know Happy; this is going to be tough. We need to get to this bug king and soon before everyone dies." Carla said.

Carla began to pace; she couldn't believe this. Everyone was counting on us to get them out. It wasn't going to be easy but they had no choice. The whole guild is the hand of a bug obsessed freak going through god knows what and Happy and Carla are the only ones left that can help.

"Happy…it won't be easy but we have to try." Carla said. She looked over at Happy. "Fairy Tail wizards don't give up on each other and we're not giving up on everyone that needs us."

Happy smiled; "Aye sir." Happy cheered.

"So right now we need to come up with a plan to get there. We're here." Carla pointed to where Fiore would be considered on the makeshift map. "And they're here." Carla then pointed to the small island off the coast of the southern continent. "It's going to be a long way with different trains and planes and even a boat. However now that I think of it; if this only happened a few hours ago then this must mean that the guild members must have not reached the island themselves yet." Happy nodded in agreement. "That means we still have time before anything serious should happen."

"But Carla don't we have another problem?" Happy asked.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"We may be powerful exceeds but we don't have any fighting abilities. I can fight with fish but that won't be enough." Happy explained.

Carla groaned in annoyance. She knew Happy was right so she needed a plan and fast.

"Happy do you know if the old man kept any magic items or weapons around?" Carla asked.

"Well he has a closet in his office that no one is allowed to touch. There may be some things in there." Happy remembered.

"If not then we will be out of options so you better be right." Carla concluded.

Happy nodded and with that we jumped off of the table and over to the old man's office. Carla managed to place the map inside her bag while she walked. Happy went ahead so that he could look out for anything that could hurt Carla. He cares for her safety and her getting hurt was a big no-no for him. Carla walked into the office with Happy close by as she looked over at this secret closet.

Carla knew how the guild master worked at this guild. He was a powerful mage yes but she also knew he was a giant pervert. So this closet could have weapons or if a worst case scenario it had nothing but pervy pictures. However Carla knew that she had to take that risk. She was used to the master's antics so she knew she could handle almost anything that this closet had to through at her.

Carla decided that enough was enough and reached for the door knob. Nothing would intimidate her from getting Wendy back. As her paw was about to wrap itself around the knob a blue one made itself comfortable on top of hers. Carla blinked before looking at Happy.

"Let me Carla. I would rather take the risk of scaring my eyes to save yours." Happy said.

Carla sighed before removing her paw from the knob. "Very well but make it quick." Carla sighed.

Happy brought his paw back to the door knob on the closet before twisting it and pulling it open. Not wasting any time I looked inside. The closet was loaded with weapons, guns, grenades and things I couldn't even identify. I immediately walked inside and began to pack as many weapons as I could fit into my bag. Happy did the same thing but was hesitant.

"Happy; don't look at this as something bad. You're only doing this to free Natsu and the others."

"That doesn't mean I have to feel good about it." Happy complained.

Deciding to ignore him Carla gathered a few more things into her bag before leaving the closet. Looking at the part of the door that would face inside the closet Carla did notice a few Sorcerers Weekly photos. Rolling her eyes while walking out of the closet; she walked back into the guild hall.

"Alright He-cat let's get going. We have a train to catch." Carla announced.

"Aye sir." Happy said shakily.

Carla and Happy then left the guild hall and headed for the train station. They knew that this mission wasn't going to be easy but they accepted that. They just hoped that they could get everyone back and everything back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers...I want to set some things straight before you read this next chapter. One: I was requested to write this last year around Christmas for Lilitraum but I never got around to it. I saw that she has just started to write the story herself with horsejumper88 and I only just noticed a few hours ago. So I apologize that this plot has come up more than once in more than one story. However just because she's writing this plotline with someone else does not mean will not keep writing this. I promised to write this story and I will. And i'm almost sure that our plots are a bit different so hopefully you like mine just as much as theirs. Please continue to support me and I really didn't appreciate the flames. But they were fed to Natsu so...there you have it. **

**This story is dedicated to Lilitraum **

**I hope that you will read this Lilitraum because I am really sorry for not posting it sooner. Gomenasi!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Walking to the train station the two exceeds kept a look out for any suspicious characters. A wizard can never be too careful when they're being hunted. Carla knew this from before she was in the guild when she and Wendy used to live in the small village. We always had to watch our surroundings no matter what.

Happy was also keeping caution as he looked around; however he was a bit stiff as he looked around more frequently. Carla knew she didn't want to draw attention so she grabbed Happy's hand and pulled him into the forest area. Happy seemed confused as for why she did this but waited for her to explain. Carla stopped walking and looked Happy in the eyes.

"Listen He-cat I know this is dangerous and nerve wracking but you need to loosen up and act natural. We don't need to worry the town's people." Carla instructed.

Happy frowned as he adjusted the bag on his back. "I'm sorry Carla. I'm just really nervous. Usually Natsu gives me the hope to fight." Happy admitted.

I smiled softly before looking at Happy. "Happy please you have to trust me. We both have the same goal. Getting the guild back won't be easy but we have each other." Carla said. Carla couldn't believe that she was saying these things so sweetly but this may be the only way to get Happy to listen. "Can you trust me Happy? I can't do this alone so you can't go backing out now."

Happy clenched his paws before thrusting his paws onto Carla's. He looked into her eyes before nodding. "I won't let you go by yourself and get in harm's way. I swear that I will protect you Carla." Happy pledged.

Carla felt a small blush heat up her cheeks but the blush was faint and barely noticeable. She huffed and looked away.

"Baka; the way you are with bugs I'll be protecting you." Carla said. Happy frowned before removing his paws from Carla's. Carla put her hands on her hips before looking around. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was being watched. She didn't like it one bit. "Come on; we should go."

Happy nodded in agreement and we left the forest before getting back onto the rocky path and continued on their way towards the train station. However the nagging feeling kept itself presence in Carla gut. She looked back out into the forest; the eyes she felt following her were there and then gone in a flash. Carla stopped in her tracks and kept her eyes peeled on the trees.

What was that just now?

"Happy; we're being watched." Carla whispered to him. Happy gasped and looked over at her. Carla started to walk towards the forest area again. She wasn't going to let this slide. "Alright you can come out." Carla waited to see if anyone was going to come out. She didn't have a lot of time so she wasn't going to wait all day.

The leaves began to rustle and the as if someone was passing through. Happy hid behind me in fear while I stood my guard. A figure made its presence known as its head popped out from behind a bush. Carla let out a sigh of relief.

"Happy, Carla what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Pantherlily; you're still here." Happy gasped.

Pantherlily looked at us in a confused matter. "Of course I'm still here. I was out here training since early this morning." He wiped his head with a towel before walking out the rest of the way. "Where are you two going? You look like you're going on an adventure."

"You could say that." Carla answered.

"Well whatever it I could help. I'm sure Gajeel won't mind." Lily said.

Carla sighed before walking up to him. "I'm sure Gajeel would appreciate you coming along." She scratched the back of her head before looking back at Happy. "We would appreciate it since we have a big mission ahead of us. We could use all of the power we can get."

"This sounds serious. What's going on? You're not telling me everything." Lily said frantically. He was nervous for what they had to say. He didn't like her tone at all.

"The guild is in trouble and we're the only ones that can save them." Carla explained. Lily looked shocked as his eyes were wide. "We could really use you Lily."

"They even got Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Everyone is gone and no one else is left but us as far as we know." Carla answered.

Lily stood still for a moment before putting the towel around his neck and pounding a fist into his palm. "Count me in. I'm not letting this guy get away with this."

"We appreciate the help Lily. But if we're going to do this than we need to move now; we have a train to catch and a long way to go." Carla said.

"Right; we need to get the southern continent and quick." Happy said.

"The southern continent…Carla that could take days are you sure you're right?" Lily observed.

"Yes. My power is almost never wrong." Carla said. Carla was confident she was correct. However sitting around discussing it wasn't going to get them there any faster. They needed to get moving. "We must get going. We don't have much time."

"Of course we have our guild mates waiting for us." Lily stuttered.

Once everyone agreed that enough was said they continued on their way to the train station. Carla felt good knowing that the team had one more powerful exceed to help with this threat. She also knew that she wanted to get to this bug king and rip his throat out for even thinking about hurting Wendy and the others. Everyone in the guild hall meant so much to her. They had all been through so much. He wasn't going to let this bug king kill them all so easily.

Seeing the train station come into view the group hurried down the path. The train would be leaving in a few minutes so they needed to act fast. Lily went ahead to get the tickets so that we could get right on. Happy stuck closely by my side in an attempt to protect me. I watched Lily's every move as he paid for the tickets and received them. When we finally caught up we made our way inside the train.

As we made our way inside we were met with a cool breeze coming from the air conditioner. It was soothing since we were just in semi-hot weather. We appreciated the cool air as we made our way to an empty booth. Once we finally found one; we all took a seat on the benches. Carla and Lily sat together one side while Happy sat on the other side. He had a look of disappointment on his face; he had hoped that he would be the one to sit next to Carla. Carla took no notice to him as she was busy trying to strategize a plan to save her friends. Lily was looking out the window; he was deep in thought wondering how on this earth land Gajeel got defeated so easily.

While they were doing this the train's whistle blew, once, twice and a third time before the train decided to start and began to make its way down the tracks.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**MrAyeSir: We have already talked so you know my response to your review. I do believe that this may be a conspiracy but we'll just wait and see. **

**Guest: The whole "Bug King" plot is going crazy from the same requester who requested it from two different people...that's all I have to say. **

**Hydro-Exceed: Thanks...I think...I'm glad you think it didn't suck. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Guys, I am SO SORRY for not updating this story in FOREVER. But between huge numbers of writers block and School in the way. (Not to mention having no reason to write this now) I was having a difficult time getting motivated to write this at all. BUT I have decided to say "Screw it" and write this story anyway and make it good. Just because Lilitraum has chosen someone else to write this plot for her, does not mean I am going to abandon this story. I have a goal to set, to make my story better than the other one. So...I hope you guys review and tell me if this story is any good. I would really appreciate it.

Anyways, on with the story, I have kept you in suspense long enough

* * *

Everyone sat in their appropriate seat; some still unconscious and others wide awake but defenseless to do anything. For the ones who were awake wish they weren't for multiple reasons. The first reason was the talking was forbidden for if you speak unless spoken to you get punished. The second reason was the large bug soldiers standing around the mages. To say the Fairy Tail guild believed in giant bug guards as they did in the world ending. It was highly unlikely.

However having these huge bugs watching their every move was…terrifying per say since there master gave them orders to "shoot if necessary." The goal for the guild members was simple. Don't die. That was all they had to do. Everyone would help each other in whatever way they could to protect one another.

However as Natsu sat back against the cold metals of the plane the same question kept swimming in his head; how were they defeated so easily.

The battle with the Phantom Lord was longer and just as destructive and yet Fairy Tail won that battle. But then this Bug King was able to waltz in and not only destroy the guild hall but kidnap everyone in it.

So while Natsu watched his fellow guild mates try and stay as quiet as possible and comfort each other he hoped that his little blue friend was doing everything he could get them out of this.

* * *

It's been a few hours since they left the station; to say they were getting restless. The exceeds were exhausted; Carla was already asleep, Lily was leaning against the window trying to keep his eyes open and Happy was just staring down at the floor. Happy was still jealous that Lily got to sit with Carla and for the fact that she was sleeping on him; her head resting on his shoulder like a pillow.

"Happy, you've been strangely quiet this entire time. What's got you so bummed?" Lily asked.

Happy refused to respond for a moment; he was debating whether or not to answer since he was still mad at Lily. He yawned before looking up at the other male exceed.

"It's none of your concern Lily. I'm just…upset right now." Happy admitted.

"It may not be any of my business but you can't be so upset. You'll need to be on your game the whole way." Lily said.

"I know that but this is something that is so new to all of us. It's only the three of us against an entire army." Happy pointed out. He clutched his paws together underneath the table so Lily couldn't see. "We usually have the guild with us or at least Natsu and the others but now it's only us. We barely stand a chance. None of us know what exactly we're up against."

"That's true but you have to remember something Happy. We may be exceeds but we are still Fairy Tail mages." Lily smiled and Happy lifted his head in surprise. "You always tell me that Happy. Don't look like a hypocrite and not mean it."

Happy just stared at Lily; he didn't think that the statement actually reached Lily at all. He was surprised as well as relieved. But even thought the saying is true can it really be done. Three exceeds up against an entire army full of powerful mages and bugs.

It was just about impossible to succeed.

"I'm just not sure it's possible this time Lily." Happy admitted.

"Happy," Happy looked over Lily to see the glare that was placed in his features. It was an icy glare, one that was strong enough to kill. He had never seen Lily this way before. It was a bit frightening. "Nothing is impossible. If we do this together than we still have a fighting chance. We're exceeds that never give up. So, if you give up now, you're giving up on both your team and you're friends in the guild. Do you seriously think Carla will ever like you back, if she found out you were a coward?"

Happy eyes widen, shimmered with guilt, and even felt as if his brain was finally clicked to what was happening to around him, what was happening to himself.

"Lily," Happy clenched his paws on top of the table, not caring this time if Lily took notice or not. He looked over and saw that Lily was looking out the window, his gaze sharp as if lost in thought. "I-I want to fight alongside you, both you and Carla. I want to defeat the bug king; he has done wrong against the Fairy Tail guild. I was being foolish for not seeing that earlier. Forgive me."

Lily smirked to himself, "You doubt yourself again," Lily looked over at the blue exceed and leaned forward on the table a bit. "I will hurt you. This isn't the time to doubt yourself. So, just aim forward."

Happy just nodded.

* * *

"Alright Fairy Tail wimps, single file line. Do anything that I don't approve, my bugs will shoot you down where you stand. Understand?" The Bug King shouted.

Natsu tsked as he walked past him, he couldn't believe he was powerless to do anything. He still had his dragon slayer magic, the ropes binding their wrists weren't holding any of their magic back against their will, it was the bugs that were the problem. If they tried to escape, they would open fire and kill us immediately. Natsu wanted to avoid that. He wanted to avoid death for himself and his guild mates.

"This is crazy, what the hell is going on?" Natsu asked himself.

"Natsu please," Natsu looked up in front of him; he saw that Lucy had her head bowed in a fearful way. "Don't do anything reckless for once."

Natsu grinded his teeth and clenched his fists. "But Lucy," Natsu felt like he wanted to do something, anything to get out of this mess! "I can't just watch as they push around. We need to do something."

"_Natsu!_" Lucy hissed. She looked back over her shoulder with a glare. "_Don't do anything reckless. We need to figure this out carefully. I'm not going to watch you die." _

Natsu just looked her in the eye; his own widen a bit at her statement. Her tone was so harsh. It was as if she didn't trust Natsu. Why was that? They've known each other for so long. Did she think that he was careless enough to get killed willing?

"Lucy!" He whispered to himself.

Walking up the large staircase, the bug king watched as his captives walked, frightfully up the stairs, his bugs close by to watch their every move. Everything was going according to plan. With every Fairy Tail mage in his captivity, he would get what he needed to acquire out of them. A smirk made itself known on his features as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Soon, these fools will understand true fear. They will break underneath me."

The Fairy Tail mages could hear the cackle coming from the Bug King as they walked-single file-up the staircase the large double doors of the castle. No one dared to look back, at the thought of being killed for doing just that. However, Natsu knew, just from the smell, that they were on an island. Where? He didn't know. All he could smell was the sea water around him. So, he knew that that they were far from Magnolia.

"Ah man, how is Happy going to find us, all the way out here?" Natsu asked himself.

"Flame brain I swear if you don't shut up, you're going to get us all killed." Gray hissed.

Natsu just growled in response.

* * *

"Alright Fairy Tail mages, I welcome you to my home. This is my palace." The Bug King announced as he made his way to the top of the steps. Stopping in front of the large, metal double doors, the Bug King pushed the doors open. A loud groan echoed from the hinges making the Dragon Slayers cringe. Looking over his shoulder, the bug king looked over his shoulder, his short raven hair falling on his shoulder and his blood red eyes staring at his "_guests." _He looked back in front and walked inside the dark castle. Gajeel -who was in front- walked in after him. He wasn't stupid. He knew standing behind and just watching him go inside would be bad for him. He just stared at the "Bug King's" back as he walked ahead of him. He may not look like much, but he could sense a powerful magical energy source around him.

The Bug King gave a small signal with his fingers, a clench of his pointer finger and a twirl the next and suddenly the room became engulfed in a purple gas. The Fairy Tail mages started to become dizzy and began to fall to their knees. He smirked as he walked over to Natsu. He watched as Natsu tried his hardest to fight the fumes, as he coughed and struggled against the ropes. But he knew it was futile. The Bug King grabbed Natsu's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. Natsu's eyes were half lidded as he tried to focus.

"Prepare yourself Salamander," The Bug King moved Natsu's head slightly to the side and whispered in his ear. "Because before this is over. You'll be working for me."

Natsu could no longer hang on, his eyes began to close, succumbing to the darkness around him. The Bug King just watched as the salamander fell to the floor in a thump. Smirking, he turned his back and began to leave the room.

"Take them to their chambers, I wanted them all locked up before they awaken."


End file.
